The present invention generally relates to systems and methods for maximizing the productivity of software development teams comprising plural individuals.
Management does not have common methods for measuring development productivity. There are no accepted common metrics between teams, projects and locations. A company's development investment decisions typically are not aligned with development activities.
While it is generally observed that productive teams do more, deliver faster, operate cheaper and create products with higher quality, it is not obvious what organizational factors and optimal values correspond to these high performing teams.